


Variables

by oxiosa



Series: Brarg Week 2020 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Rough Body Play
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxiosa/pseuds/oxiosa
Summary: Luciano tenía la esperanza que todo hubiese quedado en un riña de ebrios. No sería la primera vez que pelean borrachos y la mañana siguiente deciden que no vale la pena aferrarse a las palabras ebrias. No debió subestimar a Martín.
Relationships: Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia)
Series: Brarg Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025587
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a la comunidad Latin Hetalia y sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados u3u
> 
> Argentina: Martín Hernández.  
> Brasil: Luciano Da Silva.  
> Paraguay: Daniel de Irala.  
> Uruguay: Sebastián Artigas.

Luciano deja escapar un suspiro largo y profundo, y se hunde un poco más entre los almohadones del sillón. Está cansado y le duele los músculos, pero es fácil de ignorar después de una noche de baile y alcohol.

La fiesta está llegando a su fin, y tras horas de descontrol, el contraste de la calma y algo de paz es bienvenido. Todavía hay un grupo de gente en la pista, pero la mayoría de los invitados ya se han ido o están en proceso de irse saludando a los felizmente recién casados. Hay un par de borrachos roncando en los sillones blancos que rodean al de Luciano, y una que otra pareja que aprovechó la oscuridad y privacidad de este rinconcito para besuquearse. A Luciano no le molesta; solo vino a descansar un poco sus pies y tomar algo de aire por un momento.

Sonríe cuando ve a Martín acercarse con una bebida en cada mano. Luciano acepta el trago que le ofrece, y no puede evitar soltar una carcajada cuando Martín se deja caer en el sillón, volcando por lo menos la mitad del contenido de su vaso.

\- Cuidado, bruto - regaña sin una pizca de malicia.

Martín lo ignora; se saca los zapatos (volcando definitivamente lo que quedaba de su trago) y con todo el descaro que lo caracteriza, pone sus pies en el regazo de Luciano. Suspira, complacido, y se acomoda entre los almohadones.

\- Me están matando los pies - se queja.

Luciano vuelve a soltar otra carcajada. Captando la indirecta, deja su trago de lado y toma uno de los pies de Martín entre sus manos. Hunde su pulgar en la planta, en el centro, ahí donde sabe que va a arrancarle un gemido a Martín. Sonríe satisfecho cuando Martín arquea la espalda y suspira.

\- ¿Mejor? - pregunta, masajeando con paciencia.

\- Infinitamente - Martín responde con otro suspiro.

Luciano sonríe, y toma el otro pie de Martín. Obtiene la misma respuesta, y vuelve a reírse medio borracho.

\- Imaginate cuando nos casemos nosotros... - Martín suspira complacido.

Luciano se atraganta con la nada Mira a Martín con los ojos descolocados, repentinamente tenso y rígido.

\- ¿Cómo que “Cuando nos casemos”?

Martín levanta la cabeza, y le frunce el ceño.

\- Eso hacen las parejas - responde, como si Luciano fuese el que dice tonterías - Viven juntos, se casan, tienen hijos…

\- ¿Casarse? ¿Hijos? - Luciano repite con incredulidad. Algo frío y pesado se sienta dentro de su pecho, y Luciano se siente algo aturdido, como si algo retumbara dentro de su cabeza y vibrara en sus oídos. Es lo más sobrio que se siente hace horas, y no en el buen sentido - Martín, esas son cosas de las que las parejas hablan primero...

Martín se incorpora sobre sus codos. Hace unos segundos parecía a punto de quedarse dormido como otro borracho más, pero ahora mira a Luciano igual de despabilado.

\- Estamos hablando - retruca. Sus ojos se entrecierran, desdeñosos a pesar de la opacidad de la ebriedad. - ¿Vos me estás diciendo que no te querés casar conmigo?

A Luciano le lleva un minuto procesar esa pregunta.

-¿Te parece el lugar y el momento de hablar de esto? - murmura estupefacto.

La cara de Martín hace algo que Luciano no sabe interpretar, puede que por culpa del alcohol. Sus ojos se encienden furiosos repentinamente, pero tan pronto como ese destello llega, se va. Martín lo mira sin expresión alguna, y para alguien tan visceral como Martín, eso es nuevo e inquietante.

Martín saca sus pies del regazo de Luciano sin una palabra. Se calza sus zapatos, y se pone de pie, apenas tambaleándose.

\- Si me necesitas, voy a estar en la barra poniéndome en pedo - anuncia, y Luciano lo observa irse en completo silencio.

La vuelta a casa es silenciosa. Luciano intenta iniciar conversación dos veces, y cuando está claro que Martín no piensa devolver el favor, no vuelve a intentarlo.

Después de una noche larga de juerga, caen rendidos en la cama. Luciano está en ese dulce limbo entre la vigilia y el sueño cuando el ruido de sabanas y la sensación de un peso levantándose del colchón lo despierta. Permanece inmovil con los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad mientras Martín se levanta de la cama, agarra su almohada y abandona la habitación.

Una desproporcionada ola de ira revuelve el estómago de Luciano, que aprieta los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar.

Martín es un adulto, decide, por poco que ayude a calmar su ira. Si quiere pasar la noche en un sillón en vez de una cama, allá él.

Aún así, a Luciano le cuesta conciliar el sueño después de eso.

Luciano tenía la esperanza que todo hubiese quedado en un riña de ebrios. No sería la primera vez que pelean borrachos y la mañana siguiente deciden que no vale la pena aferrarse a las palabras ebrias.

No debió subestimar a Martín.

Tampoco es la primera vez que Martín impone una ley del hielo entre los dos, así que Luciano decide ignorarlo. Martín está siendo caprichoso, inmaduro e infantil, para variar. Luciano no piensa darle el gusto de entrar en su jueguito. Tiene mejores cosas que hacer.

No hasta una semana más tarde que Luciano llega del estudio y al entrar al departamento que comparte con Martín se encuentra dos maletas junto a la puerta que se da cuenta que tal vez subestimó la seriedad de la situación.

Martín le espera de pie, reclinado en la mesa de comedor con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Lleva el ceño fruncido, cauteloso, y su rostro es difícil de leer.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - Luciano pregunta con suspicacia.

\- Me voy a lo de Daniel - responde por Martín. Cuando Luciano no dice nada, agrega; - Por un tiempo indefinido.

Luciano se queda mirándolo. Baja la vista a las maletas, como para chequear que efectivamente no son una alucinación, y vuelve a fijar su mirada en Martín.

\- ¿Es enserio?

El ceño de Martín se frunce, y sus ojos centellean con mal carácter - y ahí está el Martín que Luciano conoce.

\- ¿A vos te parece que empaqué toda mi ropa en joda?

Luciano deja caer su maletín al suelo. Siente una mezcla de ira, incredulidad e histeria en el pecho, trepando por su garganta y amenazando con estallar en algo que promete no ser bonito.

\- ¿Estás haciendo esto por lo de la otra noche? - Luciano escupe con indignación. No es tanto una pregunta, sino más bien una acusación. Sabe perfectamente que es por eso, y no puede evitar dejar escapar una risa histérica - ¿Por esa estupidez?

Martín se yergue. Cierra los puños y levanta el mentón, listo para una pelea.

\- No es una estupidez para mi - desafía.

\- ¿Y esta es tu solución? - Luciano reclama. También cierra los puños, y siente ganas de enseñar los dientes como un animal salvaje - ¿Hacer un berrinche y esperar a que termine cediendo a tu capricho?

\- ¿ _Yo_ estoy haciendo un berrinche?

Luciano señala la valija extendiendo un brazo.

\- ¿Eso te parece razonable? - exige.

Martín entrecierra los ojos.

\- Está bien - concede, aunque suena más como un desafío - ¿Querés que lo hablemos como adultos? Hablemoslo como adultos. ¿Te casarías vos conmigo?

La pregunta crispa los nervios de Luciano. Siente que le sube la temperatura, que algo frío se desliza por su espalda. El mundo parece girar, y Luciano siente que esto no puede ser real.

\- ¿Vamos a hablar de esto así?

Es una evasiva, y Martín no cae.

\- Si, vamos a hablar de esto así, como vos querías - dice escupiendo las palabras - ¿Te casarías vos conmigo?

\- ¿Te casarías tú conmigo? - Luciano replica con despecho.

\- Si - Martín responde con una firmeza que descoloca a Luciano - Yo sí me quiero casar con vos. ¿Vos no te querés casar conmigo?

Luciano no responde. Siente que le tiemblan las piernas, y está a punto de dar media vuelta e irse por donde vino.

\- Es una pregunta simple, Luciano - Martín presiona con una nota de histeria en su voz - No es para darle muchas vueltas, es blanco o negro. ¿Vos te querés casar conmigo si o no?

\- No sé - Luciano balbucea. El corazón le galopa dentro del pecho, y siente que le falta el aire. No es justo, piensa, no es justo que Martín le este haciendo esto - No sé, Martín…

Martín se acerca con dos firmes pasos, y por un segundo Luciano está seguro que es para propinarle un puñetazo.

\- Si tu respuesta no es que sí, entonces es un no, Luciano - Martín sisea en su cara.

Luciano aprieta los dientes, y cierra los puños. Hay una especie de amenaza implícita en las palabras de Martín que hacen que otra ola de ira renazca en su interior, quemando cualquier otro sentimiento dentro de su pecho.

\- Entonces ya tienes tu respuesta, Martín - responde con veneno.

Los ojos de Martín relampaguean con una furia apenas contenida. Empuja a Luciano, y marcha hasta la puerta, pero Luciano no lo deja escaparse. Lo toma del antebrazo, y Martín intenta soltarse. Forcejean, y Luciano termina empujando a Martín contra la pared, acorralando con su cuerpo. Luciano toma su rostro, y une sus labios en un beso furioso. Martín cierra las manos en su cabello y tira, tira con fuerza suficiente para arrancar pelo de raíz y arrancarle un gruñido a Luciano. El beso es demasiado brusco y bruto, hay dientes de más, y no sería sorpresa que termine con algo de sangre. Se siente casi como una pelea, o como un castigo, y es exactamente lo que Luciano necesita.

Varios años atrás, era moneda corriente entre los dos arreglar sus problemas recurriendo a los puños. Ponerse en pareja no hizo que discutieran o pelearan menos, pero sí introdujo en su dinámica una solución más placentera pero no menos violenta para manejar sus impulsos destructivos.

Luciano empuja una rodilla entre las piernas de Martín y presiona su muslo contra su ingle con más fuerza de la necesaria. Martín gruñe, muerde el labio de Luciano con fuerza en represalia , y Luciano responde pegando sus caderas y frotándose contra el muslo de Martín. Una de sus manos se cierra en torno al cuello de Martín, y la otra se desliza por su estómago, aprieta el miembro de Martín por encima de la tela de sus pantalones con cruel brusquedad. Martín gruñe entre sus labios lo que bien podría ser un gemido y se retuerce, como si no pudiera decidir si quiere más o menos de lo que Luciano ofrece. Luciano no espera a ver por qué se decide; suelta su miembro y deshace su cinturón con movimientos bruscos. Las manos de Martín sueltan su cabello, y empujan la mano de Luciano lejos de un manotazo. Luciano grule y vuelve a acorralarlo, vuelve a atrapar su labios y su cinturón, pero Martín vuelve a sacarselo de encima de un empujón.

Luciano retrocede con los ojos descolocados. Se miran, con respiración entrecortada.

\- Esto no lo arreglamos así - Martín dice. Tiene los labios rojos, el cabello despeinado, y sus ojos aún destellan furiosos - No esta vez.

Ser rechazado duele, y es leña para la ira que se retuerce en el estómago de Luciano, ahora mezclada con excitación y una erección.

Martín da media vuelta y toma sus maletas. Sin una palabra o una última mirada sobre el hombro, abre la puerta y se va.

Luciano queda solo en el departamento. Aún siente que le falta el aire, que una garra de hierro atenaza su corazón dentro pecho. Una furia desmedida lo lleva a volcar una silla y encerrarse en la habitación con un portazo.

Se desquita arrancándose la ropa y lanzándose en la cama. Luciano se toca sin delicadeza o finura, embistiendo con fuerza contra el puño cerrado de su mano. Hunde su rostro en la almohada de Martín, e inhala el olor de su colonia y shampoo. Cierra los ojos e imagina que es Martín quien está debajo suyo, quien recibe la ira de Luciano. Imagina que lo castiga, y que Martín responde con la misma moneda, hundiendo sus dientes y uñas en su piel. Corre detrás de un orgasmo sin disfrutar del todo el proceso, obsesionado con alcanzar una salida que libere la tensión en sus hombros, la congoja en su corazón, la tormenta en su mente.

Luciano acaba con un gruñido casi animal. Cae desplomado en la cama, respirando aceleradamente como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Frunce el ceño y aprieta los dientes con un sabor amargo en la boca. Las endorfinas del orgamo no han hecho nada por sus nervios y la ansiedad en su pecho.

Martín tenía razón.

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Así termina entre ustedes?

Luciano levanta la vista de su bebida, y le dedica a Sebastián una mirada molesta. Del otro lado de su mesita en un rincón del bar, Sebastián sostiene su mirada, impasible.

\- Yo no soy el que armó una maleta y se fue de casa - Luciano responde con irritación.

\- Nunca dije que Martín no estuviese siendo dramático - Sebastián concede - Pero es Martín, no debería sorprenderte a estas alturas.

\- ¿Lo justificas?

\- No, para nada - Sebastián se acomoda las lentes, y entrelaza sus dedos elegantemente sobre la mesa - Estoy intentando entender.

\- ¿Qué más hay para entender? - Luciano revolea los ojos - Martín está siendo caprichoso. Hace berrinches cuando las cosas no salen como él quiere. Nada nuevo. Siempre fue un mal perdedor.

\- No digo que no, pero esta vez parece ser un poco más complicado que eso - Sebastián razona. Se toma un momento, y continua; - Martín quiere casarse, ¿pero vos que querés?

\- ¿Importa? - Luciano rezonga.

\- Claro que importa - responde Sebastián apretando los labios con desaprobación. Suaviza su expresión, y sin mala intención pregunta; - ¿No te querés casar con Martín?

Luciano no puede evitar entrecerrar los ojos con recelo.

\- Yo no dije eso.

\- ¿No? - Sebastián arquea una ceja elegante - Entonces, ¿sí te casarías con Martín?

Luciano bufa. Pasa una mano por su cabello, irritado.

\- Hace cuatro años que vivimos juntos - dice a la defensiva - ¿qué diferencia hace un estupido anillo? 

\- A Martín le hace diferencia - Sebastián puntualiza - Si a vos no, ¿cuál es el problema?

\- ¡No hay problema! - refunfuña Luciano - ¡Es Martin quien está siendo testarudo!

\- ¿Y vos no?

Luciano lo fulmina con la mirada y entrecierra los ojos con desconfianza.

\- ¿Estás poniéndote de su lado? - pregunta traicionado.

\- No estoy tomando ningun bando - Sebastián responde con calma - Estoy intentando que seas objetivo, Lu.

\- Lo soy.

\- No, no lo sos - acusa Sebastián, y desde que se sentaron a hablar es la primera vez que su voz se vuelve severa - No estás siendo sincero con Martín ni con vos mismo. Decís que no hay problema, pero la realidad es completamente otra.

\- ¿Y cuál es la solución, entonces? - Luciano refunfuña molesto - ¿Me estás diciendo que termine haciendo lo que Martín quiere?

\- No. Estoy diciendo que antes de actuar, definí cómo te sentís al respecto - Sebastián replica - Porque por el momento parecería que no sabrías decirme si te querés casar o no, o si el problema es que no queres casarte o que no queres hacerlo con Martín.

Luciano abre la boca para quejarse, pero se da cuenta que no tiene nada para decir. No tiene sentido discutir con Sebastián, no cuando la realidad es que está siendo así de sensato.

\- Analizá bien las variables del problema - Sebastián lo mira astuto, como si pudiera sentir los engranajes funcionar dentro de la cabeza de Luciano - Ahí vas a encontrar tu respuesta.

Luciano asiente, porque no tiene nada mejor que responder. Cierra sus manos alrededor de su bebida, y baja la vista como un niño regañado. Hasta el momento venía culpando a Martín de su pelea, pero ahora no puede evitar sentir que la culpa puede que sea compartida… que de hecho Luciano sea quien comenzó todo.

\- … ¿Cómo está Martín? - pregunta tentativamente.

Sebastián vuelve a acomodarse los lentes y se encoge de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- Cómo uno esperaría de Martín, supongo.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Hace un día hermoso.

\- Mm-Mmh.

\- Podemos salir a caminar. Ir a la heladería esa que te gusta.

\- Mmh.

Martín escucha el suspiro largo y lastimero que Daniel deja escapar, y observa cómo le quita el control remoto de la mano de un manotazo y apaga la televisión.

\- Estaba mirando - Martín se queja, tirado en el sillón de Daniel con un paquete de frituras en su estomago y una gaseosa a mano en el suelo.

Daniel vuelve a dejar escapar otro lastimoso suspiro, y se sienta en el poco espacio que Martín deja disponible en el sillón. Estira una mano, y le da unas palmaditas a Martín en la pierna.

\- Martín - dice con la paciencia y dulzura que lo caracterizan - Hace siete horas que no te movés del sillón.

\- ¿Solo siete? - Martín replica amargamente.

Daniel le frunce el ceño. Le saca el paquete de frituras que se encuentra mascando, y Martín no tiene fuerza ni de quejarse al respecto.

\- Vamos - Daniel urge. Vuelve a darle otra palmadita, e intenta dedicarle una sonrisa - Un poco de aire te va a hacer bien.

Martín bufa, y lejos de levantarse, toma uno de los almohadones que la madre de Daniel tejió y lo aprieta contra su rostro como si así pudiera esconderse del mundo.

\- ¿Cuál es el punto? - murmura contra la tela.

Siente la mano de Daniel cerrarse alrededor de su tobillo, y darle un apretoncito.

Daniel parece pensar la pregunta, como si Martín realmente esperase una respuesta.

\- Con Luciano discuten todo el tiempo - Daniel intenta reconfortarlo.

Martín tira el almohadón tejido al suelo, y se queda mirando el techo. Frunce un poco el ceño, y suspira.

\- Está vez es diferente - responde bajito.

Daniel tiene razón; no es la primera vez ni la última vez que tendrán una pelea. Tampoco es la primera vez que alguno pasa la noche afuera. Su relación está llena de golpes y parches, pero Martín siente que lo que tenía se rajó de una forma que no tiene vuelta atrás.

Martín ya lleva una semana en lo de Daniel. Hace 4 días que no ve personalmente a Luciano, y 2 que ni siquiera se escriben.

 _Nunca_ pasaron tanto tiempo sin hablarse.

Daniel permanece un momento en silencio. Luego pregunta con suavidad;

\- ¿Así de serio es?

Martín suspira. Solo pensar en esto lo hace sentirse agotado como nunca en la vida se ha sentido.

\- Queremos cosas diferentes - explica - No quiero dentro de veinte años mirar atrás y arrepentirme.

 _Quiero crecer_ , Martín piensa, pero es difícil de explicar. Es feliz con Luciano - o bueno, lo era. Pero quiere más. Mudarse, casarse, formar una familia, todo eso es parte de crecer y madurar. Martín no cree estar pidiendo una locura. Si Luciano no quiere eso, entonces tal vez no deberían estar juntos - tal vez no se supone que esten juntos. 

\- Pero también podes terminar arrepintiendo de esto - Daniel reflexiona.

Es algo que Martín no había pensado, y que ahora que Daniel lo dice retuerce su estómago. Luciano no es el único que tiene que tomar una decisión y hacer un sacrificio. Por seguir sus convicciones y sueños, Martín puede terminar perdiendo algo igual de valioso.

El teléfono de Daniel suena en su bolsillo, y Martín aprovecha que ya no es el foco de atención de su primo para tomar un segundo y pesar. No es mucho tiempo; Daniel deja escapar un sonido pensativo.

\- Vas a tener que salir del sillón... - dice.

\- No me digas… - suspira Martín con ironía.

\- Sí - Daniel dice con naturalidad, escribiendo en su celular - Porque Luciano me acaba de escribir y está afuera en la puerta.

Martín no llamaría pánico al golpe de adrenalina que lo levanta de la cama, pero está cerca. En un momento de irracionalidad casi le pide a Daniel que le diga a Luciano que no está. Pero Martín siempre ha sido demasiado orgulloso para su propio bien, y aprieta los labios antes que diga alguna estupidez.

Daniel lo observa con el asomo de una sonrisa que apenas si contiene.

\- Voy a abrirle - dice. Titubea y se aclara la garganta - Tal vez ahora sí quieras cambiarte...

Martín siente calor subirle al rostro. Se arrepiente de estar en pijama, sin peinar y lleno de migas de fritura. No hay mucha dignidad en sentarse a hablar en bata y pantuflas con tu ex.

\- Vuelvo en un minuto - asiente.

Martín se ducha, peina y cambia en tiempo récord. Titubea un momento antes de entrar a la sala, pero aprieta los puños y entra con la cabeza en alto. Luciano se encuentra sentado en el sillón de la sala con Daniel. En cuanto escucha los pasos de Martín, levanta la vista y sus miradas se encuentran. Luciano siempre ha tenido unos ojos hermosos, cafés y brillantes. Transparentes, verdaderos ojos al alma por estupido y cursi que suene. Martín ve cautela y tristeza reflejado en sus ojos, y su corazón se retuerce en su pecho.

\- Podrías haber llamado.

No suena ni la mitad de desafiante de lo que a Martín le hubiese gustado, y Martín se maldice y muerde la lengua. No es así como quiere empezar esta conversación. _Estupido._

\- Lo hice - Luciano responde. Él en cambio ni intenta sonar confrontativo - También te escribí, pero no respondias.

Martín no recuerda dónde dejó su teléfono en los últimos tres días, así que no puede culpar a Luciano. Luciano no parece molesto de todas formas. 

Daniel los mira como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis, y se aclara la garganta.

\- Voy a comprar algo de… eh… pan. Y leche - dice mientras se pone de pie - Estaré de vuelta en una hora - titubea en la puerta, y frunce el ceño - Por favor no rompan nada.

Martín corre la vista de los ojos de Luciano para fruncir el ceño.

\- No rompemos nada - gruñe - Fuera.

Daniel los estudia con ojos cautelosos por un momento, y si bien se va sin otra palabra, no parece particularmente convencido. Martín reciente su falta de fe. _Rompés un armario una vez..._

Quedan solos, y por un segundo Martín se pregunta si esto es una buena idea.

Luciano permanece en el sillón, ahora con la vista en las manos en su regazo. Martín casi no lo reconoce. Luciano siempre ha tenido una presencia intoxicante, una luz que se despliega hasta el más recóndito rincón de una habitación. Sentado en la sala de Daniel, Luciano se ve pequeño. Gris y cansado.

Martín se aclara la garganta, y Luciano levanta el rostro.

\- ¿Café? - ofrece, porque no soporta más este silencio y hasta algo tan estupido como eso es mejor.

Luciano asiente, taciturno. No es necesario que Martín pregunte, ya sabe como Luciano toma su café. Prepara dos tazas, y las lleva de vuelta a la sala.

\- Gracias - Luciano susurra cuando Martín le ofrece una taza.

Es extraño sentarse en el sillón a menos de un metro de distancia, y no tocarse. Martín no lo había notado hasta ahora, pero siempre han sido muy demostrativos, como si no pudieran evitar estirar una mano y tocar al otro.

Permanecen en silencio por unos minutos, sin siquiera fingir que toman sus cafés. También es extraño que después de años convivencia y aún más años de relación, esten incómodos a solas. El silencio pesa de una forma que jamás hizo. 

Es Luciano quien suspira, y se pasa una mano por el cabello, alborotado sus rizos en un gesto tan familiar que duele.

\- Estuve pensando... - dice. Evita la mirada de Martín, prefiriendo fijarse en el reloj de pared, como si fuese interesante - Quiero decir, tuve tiempo para pensar…

\- Ah, ¿sí? - Martín pregunta cuando Luciano vuelve a callarse. No está del todo seguro que quiere escuchar el resto, pero tampoco quiere volver a sumirse en un silencio incómodo - ¿Y qué pensaste?

Luciano se encoge de hombros.

\- En nosotros - responde - En lo que dijiste. En lo que yo dije.

\- Dijimos muchas cosas.

Luciano vuelve a asentir. No hablan por unos segundos, ninguno de los dos del todo seguro de cómo proseguir.

\- Luciano…

\- Martin, yo…

Se miran, sorprendidos, y vuelven a callar.

\- Yo primero - pide Luciano con un nerviosismo que no le favorece, y Martín asiente, atento - Hay cosas… a veces es más fácil no arriesgarse por lo que quieres. Más fácil no intentarlo. Dar gracias por lo que tienes y dejar las cosas como están...

Martín asiente con lentitud y siente su estómago retorcerse en un nudo. Levanta la vista, y sus ojos se encuentran, y Martín se sorprende de ver miedo.

\- ¿Y si lo arruino, Martín?

\- Luciano, no hace falta… - Martín baja la vista avergonzado - Yo te quiero a vos. La ceremonia, la fiesta... sin vos no significan nada. No quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras...

\- Pero si quiero - Luciano le interrumpe. Martín levanta la vista con sorpresa. Bajo el ceño fruncido de Luciano ve determinación de hierro - Si quiero casarme contigo.

Es un poco difícil de creer después de ver de primera mano el pánico que la simple idea del matrimonio generó en Luciano.

Luciano parece sentir su inseguridad. Se desliza hasta que sus rodillas se tocan y toma el rostro de Martín entre sus manos.

\- Sí quiero casarme contigo, Martín - repite con desnuda honestidad.

Martín toma el rostro de Luciano entre sus manos, y cierra sus ojos cuando Luciano se inclina y une sus labios. Es suave y lento, de esos besos que a Luciano se le dan tan bien y que dejan a Martín sin aire, suspirando como un idiota. Nada como el último beso que compartieron esa tarde que Martín armó sus maletas y se fue de casa.

Luciano empuja a Martín, quien no opone resistencia cuando su espalda se encuentra con en el sillón, ni cuando Luciano se recuesta encima suyo.

Se separan, y Luciano besa su cuello, sus labios cosquilleando su piel sensible. Martín suspira, y hunde los dedos en el nido de rizos de Luciano. Siente algo cálido nacer en su pecho, y la tensión de sus hombros y el nudo en su estómago se desvanecen con cada beso que Luciano deposita.

\- Te me vas a tener que proponer cómo se debe - susurra Martín, bajito - Espero una cena romántica, flores, un anillo, y una noche de desenfrenado sexo salvaje.

Luciano se ríe, y levanta la vista para mirarlo con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que preguntar yo? - reclama - ¿Por qué no preguntas tú?

Martín le dirige una sonrisa descarada.

\- Porque vos te ves mejor de rodillas - responde.

Luciano se ríe, pero lo castiga pinchando su cintura. Martín suelta una exclamación de sorpresa que se transforma en una risa ahogada, y se retuerce debajo suyo.

\- Si es mi responsabilidad, lo hacemos a mi manera - Luciano replica. Una sonrisa amplia y traviesa surca sus labios, una de las favoritas de Martín - Podemos empezar de atrás para adelante. ¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste que esperabas de mi propuesta?

Ahora es el turno de Martín de reírse. Toma el rostro de Luciano y se besan. Tienen una hora hasta que vuelva Daniel, y piensan aprovecharla.

Todo el tiempo que les quede juntos, antes y después de su boda y de todo lo que les depare el futuro, piensan aprovecharlo.

**Author's Note:**

> ☑ Brarg Week - Día 7: Boda | ~~Flores~~


End file.
